LIGHTNING MAGE
by Rase22 Lord Of Shadows
Summary: Harry has a gift. Lightning is in his blood, literally. Find out how Dumbledore and Voldemort deal with the Lightning Mage. Harry/harem story is on for good
1. Chapter 1

LIGHTNING MAGE

CHAPTER 1

Hmmm… let's see, how should I start my tale? Well I guess I can always go with it started with a storm, how's that for cliché. Anyway, like all great tales, mine has a beginning, middle, and it is coming to an end.

I guess I should start from the beginning, so I don't confuse you. And like I said it started with a…

Storm; that was the nicest way to describe the way nature was raging outside. Lightning crashed all around, rain pounded against everything, the wind howled in torment. Houses threatened to tip; trees uprooted and soared through the sky, cars rushed down the street floating. A medium sized house in the suburbs of England was lightly lit. Three faces looked out the window, a child, a woman, and a man, each one of them plump. Standing outside was a seven year old boy with black hair and green, wearing worn down cloths that was two sizes too large. The boy stood huddling under a small tree that did little to protect him from the rain and harsh winds. Now you may ask what this boy was doing out in a storm like this, well, he was being punished; he had gotten higher test results than his cousin who practically slept through the test. The boy was always punished for such trivial things, one time he had eaten his food without giving his cousin a chance to ask for it and his uncle locked him in the broom closet for a week without food. But that tale is for another time. Right now we are focused on his current torture… er punishment. The boy shivered as the cold rain continued to pound against him when suddenly the sky lit up and the tree he was on exploded as a burst of lightning struck it. The lightning continued it's course and flowed into the boy's body, and began frying him. PRESS PAUSE

It seems we have forgotten to mention some things about the boy. You see the boy had a gift; he had the potential to become better than anyone with the gift before him. The gift wasn't as uncommon now as it was in the past. The gift was in everyone it simply coursed through some stronger than others. The gift was magic. You see the boy was Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. I'm sure you've heard of him I mean who hasn't. Well anyway we're moving away from the story. PRESS PLAY

So Harry fell to the ground as the lightning shot through him, but unknown to him, his magic was reacting to it, trying to heal him. Harry's relatives simply watched from the safety of their window, as the boy squirmed on the ground, lightning dancing on his wet flesh. As this was happening, Harry passed out and entered his mind.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and stared in awe at his surroundings. He was standing in a large library, full of books. The books had four colors, blue, red, green, and black. A table sat in the center of the room, a book sat on the table writing itself. The book was green, but suddenly the book closed and turned red before flying to the shelf as another book started, this one green also. Floating directly over the table was a bright light, but the light had broken black chains wrapped around it, hanging loosely. Harry then noticed the other end of the chain lying on the floor, extending into a dark almost black section of the library.

Stepping forward Harry spoke. "Wonder where I am?"

As soon as he said these words a blue book flew from the shelf and landed in front of him. The book opened and Harry began to read.

' _The lightning began destroying your body, so in an attempt to keep you alive, your magic core fully awoke and began healing your body. The sudden awakening of your core caused it to pull the energy of all sources, including the lightning, to fuel it's healing. The lightning magic that now courses through you broke the chains that bound you to the serpent in the cage.'_

The book closed itself and flew back to the shelf as Harry stared intently at the dark section. With a look of surprise, he spotted the bars of the cage, and inside it was a serpent. The serpent was black with feral yellow eyes. Harry took a step towards the cage and the creature hissed at him. Harry took a step back before the serpent stopped hissing and turned away from him.

"Where did it come from?" Harry asked and as he hoped a book floated to him, opening.

The book was red. _'It was left here when your parents were murdered. The serpent is a soul imprint from the dark wizard Voldemort. According to earlier memories, he was partially defeated when he attacked you.'_

"Are the books memories?" Harry asked, but the book had already closed and flown back.

"**Yessss." **Harry was surprised to hear the snake answer. **"Red isss bad, blue isss good, green isss neutral, black isss damaged memoriessss." **

Harry looked at the snake hard. "What were the chains for?"

"**My foolisssh ex-massster, thought to bind usss together. Making it ssso I would only truly die if you died alssso."** The serpent stated.

"Why are you telling me this, wouldn't it benefit you to not say anything." Harry questioned.

"**Becaussse I am different from my original ssself. Where he isss evil I am not. I represssent the remorssse in hisss sssoul. I can sssenssse your potentttial." **Replied the serpent.

While Harry held this conversation with the snake, outside he sat in the flooding water, unnoticed by others. For three days he sat out there, only surviving because of his natural healing magic. Inside his mind he learned more about his parents and the magic community through the black memories and the serpent. Harry learned how to harness and control the lightning magic, enough to make small lightning bolts dance around in his hand.

"**Your time isss up, you can return to your body now." **The serpent to the black haired boy.

Harry nodded as he felt a pull on his body.

Harry opened his eyes and coughed, letting out a small amount of water that had built up in his lungs. Looking around, he growled in rage. He was lying under a tree thirty feet from the Dursley's house, still soaked to the bone. A good four inches of water surrounded him, the sky still pouring out rain. As he stood, he walked slowly back to the Dursley's house, small lightning bolts dancing off his skin. As he neared the house, he could hear the sounds of celebration, almost as if they were glad he was dead. With a growl, Harry burst through the door.

The three dursleys shot up from the table, surprised be the sudden intrusion. Harry stood in the door way, looking like a demon, water dripping from his body, electricity jumping around on his skin, his eyes shadowed by his hair, his fist clinched.

"Boy…" Vernon began, only to be cut off when Harry shot a bolt of lightning into his chest.

"Don't boy me you bastard." Harry said. "For years you've pushed me around, hoping I would die, well guess what, I'm outta here. Promise to Dumbledore be damned. (Learned from a broken memory)" Harry stomped up the stairs and into his room, to grab what little clothes he did have.

Changing into another one of his too large outfits, Harry grabbed a necklace from under the floor board. The necklace was a gift from a friend he had in school. Harry turned and in a flash, he vanished never to been seen at that address again.

**This story will continue. i will try for monthly updates, but don't hold me to it. three months in between chapters at most**

**Until next time **

**RASE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**LIGHTNING MAGE **

**Please Read. I know this chapter seems the same, however there are big changes and unless you dont mind missing the point of the next two chapters then i suggest you read it. for those of you that wanna skip, just go past the hogwarts letter.  
**

CHAPTER 2

Harry appeared in the middle of an empty street, several miles from privet drive. Harry leaned against a wall breathing heavily, his eye lids threatening to close. Looking up he allowed the rain to pelt against his face, washing lightly at the fatigue that threatened to take him to sleep. After a few moments, he looked around, noting that he was near the abandoned warehouse. After a few more moments of calming his aching body, Harry flashed once more, vanishing in another flash of lightning. Harry appeared outside the abandoned warehouse and collapsed his body weak from the double flash. Crawling weakly, Harry made his way inside the doorway of the warehouse before his vision began to fade. Before his world went black he saw a face appear in his.

Harry woke several hours later as the sun was peaking across the horizon. With a groan he sat up and looked around. He was inside the warehouse, confirming that someone was near, as did the thin wool blanket that covered his waist. With an ache in protest from his body, Harry stood. The warehouse was boarded on most of the low windows, but the few up top were large enough to allow light in. a few large crates sat in the corners, while old cords and wires hung from the ceiling. There was a balcony on top and a door leading to the fire escape. A large metal door sat on one wall as did a smaller one on the opposite. Harry noticed several old tables sat all around the large floor. Along the wall was several blankets along with a few sleeping bags. Harry looked down and saw that he wasn't in his own clothes, instead he was wearing a grey t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants with the legs cut off. All of it fit him perfectly.

Harry stretched lightly, wincing as he felt his bones pop and crack from their strain. Turning to leave, he noticed a bottle of water and a plate of food sitting on one of the tables. His stomach rumble as he looked at the food. Walking over he saw a note sitting next to the plate.

' _Kid, the food is yours. Better eat before the rats get to it. I would like to talk to you, so stay there till we get back. _

_Signed Ty.'_

After eating the meal Harry sighed and sat to wait. Closing his eyes he began to try to contact the serpent. Instead he unknowingly began to release his magic. Lightning danced off his skin, scorching the clothes he wore lightly. Harry kept his eyes closed and in his mind he was free falling in the bright blue sky. The wind rushed through his hair, the water vapors of the clouds tickled his flesh, and the sun warmed his back. Around him thousands of lightning bolts surrounded him like a shield.

Harry opened his eyes as he felt someone nudge him. Standing in front of him was a boy about fourteen. The boy had platinum blonde hair that was in a ponytail. He had crème colored skin and blue eyes. A grin broke out on his face as he stepped away from Harry. Harry took time to look around and noticed about five other kids varying in age but none older than the blonde.

"So you decided to stay. Well then, introductions. I'm Tyler, but everyone round here just calls me Ty." The blonde stated. "The red head there is Issac." Harry looked to the red haired boy wearing thin rimmed glasses, with freckles. "The blonde over there is Isis." The blonde girl had pale skin and black eyes, her hair went down her back. "The twins are Angel and Red." Both girls, one had black hair the other red; both had green eyes like Harry. "And the last one is Nicholas, though he prefers Nick." A black kid with short hair and brown eyes. "So you got a name kid?"

As harry looked at them, he noticed all wore black clothing. "Um yeah. I'm Harry."

"Harry, nah that name won't work if you're gonna be one of us. What's your middle name?" Ty asked.

"James."

Ty's face burst into a grin and he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder. "That settles it, from now on your James. So James, what were you doing outside in a storm like that?"

"I was trying to get away from home." Harry murmured.

Ty simply grinned again. "Well James, this is the place. Welcome to the Sanctuary."

Harry looked confused. "Sanctuary, what's that?"

"That's what we call this place. It means refuge. It's like our little safe place from the rest of the world." Issac explained.

Harry looked around. " The adults don't bother you here?"

" Muggles see this place but we placed several charms to prevent them from coming near, they can't get in accidentally and only magic users can open the door."

" So all of you are wizards?"

Isis shook her head. " No, only Issac, Ty, and Nicky. Me and the twins are half bloods. I'm part veela part vampire, while the twins are half elves. Each of us were either kick from our homes or forced to leave or suffer servitude. My father killed my mother and threatened to sell me to a slave trader so I left."

" My father tried to kill me because I was bitten by a werewolf." Nicky shrugged his shoulders. " It was a simple choice."

Issac pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. " I left because I was no longer wanted because of my magic. My magic is similar to your own. I can control shadows much like you do lightning."

Harry looked at the boy in surprise. " How…"

" When we tried to grab you last night, a bolt of lightning shocked me till I was numb. Then when we came back you had several lightning bolts dancing around on your skin." The red haired boy explained.

Harry looked to the twins. " Because we are half elves, our clan won't accept us, so when our father died, our mother left us on the streets."

" As for me, I lost my folks when Volde was on rampage. My aunt put me in an orphanage. The people at the orphanage were rough, abusive, and quite annoying. I took off and met Isaac. The two of us made the Sanctuary, and every few years when someone else is in trouble, we bring them here. Some stay, others go home. Isis, came here about four years ago when she was about seven, the twins are both seven and have been here for two years, Nicky is ten and came about five years ago. I'm fourteen and Isaac is thirteen." Ty explained.

" I'm seven, I was just running, I needed to get away. My uncle punished me for scoring higher than my cousin in school. He made me sit out in the storm for three hours." Harry told them. " My magic woke and I left."

Ty nodded in understanding. " So, James, would you like to join the Sanctuary?"

" Sure… I guess."

4 Years Later.

James panted as he slid back, his shoes digging into the ground. Tapping the ground briefly, he charged forward again. He leapt and kicked, only to have his foot grabbed and his body slammed into the ground. With a growl James rolled to the side before kicking up, dodging the large object the landed where he once was. James kicked out once more and this time connected with his opponent.

Before James could follow up, a gong was heard. " Alright, good run you two. James, you need to work on your speed more, your fast, but without your lightning, it's not good enough. Nicky you need to work on your form more." Ty called as he walked forward.

James aka Harry had grown a lot since he joined the sanctuary. He stood at 5' even and had small muscles. His black hair had grown a bit and his green eyes could now been seen with a lightning bolt flashing through them. He wore a white shirt with a two black stripes on the right side going from his shoulder. Black pants and boots with his pant legs tucked into the boots. He had a lightning bolt tattoo on his left arm, extending to the back of his hand. A pair of black gloves covered his hands and a black mask rested on his head.

Standing in front of him was Nicky. The fourteen year old was tall for his age, standing at 5'11". He had his hair in twists and had a few blue beads on four of them. He wore a black shirt which stretched against his skin and a pair of black jean shorts that went just below his ankles. He wore no shoes. His brown eyes had a feral look to them and his bronze skin glowed with sweat.

The three turned to the tables and grinned at the three plates of food. As James walked towards the table, he looked over the Sanctuary. The place had grown. There was several computers lining the west wall, along with a few training items on the east. Ty had taken it upon himself to install a working bathroom so that they didn't have to leave to shower. A few beds now sat with the blankets and three fridges were lined on the northern wall. The upper floor was repaired and turned into a look out, and several of the windows were unboarded. On the southern wall was their armory, it contained several blades and guns. Muggle weapons, but it also held several runic weapons and several magic warders. Vampiric and Elven weapons. All of the things inside were stolen. As James looked at the items, he remembered his first raid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

-Flashback-

" Alright James, time to earn your bed." Ty said.

James looked at the older boy confused. It had only been a month since he had arrived.

" What do you mean?" James questioned.

Ty threw an arm over James' shoulder. " Well James, our boy Isaac over there did a little snooping and found out that there's a shipment of goods heading to the town east of here. Where gonna cut em' off and take the load off their hands." Ty grinned.

" B-but that's stealing." James protested.

Ty and Isaac laughed. " James my boy, you have a lot to learn about the real world. Look at it this way. If you go to a store, starving and ask for food and they refuse, are they not stealing away our right to live, right?"

James thought about it, it made since, right? " I-I guess so."

" Alright then, it's settled." Ty said grinning once again. " Now head over and find something to wear. You can't go out like that."

And so dressed in black, James sat off to the side of the road, hidden by the hedges. He watched as the shipping truck began to near. Unknown to the driver, Isaac had several spike tracks hidden under the coat of shadows. **BANG**. The truck screeched to a stop as several of it's tires blew. James watched as Ty silently leapt out from where he was and crept towards the rear of the truck. James was about to follow when he heard the truck door open and saw a rough looking man step out. A nod from Ty let him know that he had heard the door open. James watched as Ty waved his hand and faded from sight. The man grumbled as he bent down and under the truck and began trying to fix the tires. James saw the back of the truck open and moved. He neared the truck and his eyes opened in wonder as he stared at the amount of items in the truck. Several weapons lined the wall, along with boxes of food and antiques. Living with the Dursleys James hadn't seen more than a lot of food except when he was cooking for them. James was tossed a box and turned to leave. A hand on his shoulder froze him in place.

" Where do you think your going with that boy?" A rough voice said from behind him.

Turning James saw a tall man standing behind him, his rough hands gripping James' shoulder tightly.

" Drop the box and tell your little wizard friends to come out." The man barked.

James dropped the box as Ty and Isaac came back into sight. " You think we couldn't feel the magic spike when you disillusioned yourselves." The other man stated coming from under the truck. " Now what's your names."

" Now why would we tell you that." Ty spat.

" Cause I we said so brat." A fist crashed into Ty's face.

James called out to him and went to move when the hand on him tightened. " Your not goin anywhere boy. Now give us your name or well start breaking boned."

James trembled. " M-my n-na-name is j-James sir."

" Alright, and your friends."

James shook his head, causing the man to growl. James tried to call on his lightning, but it wouldn't come, maybe it was because he was so scared.

" James look out." Ty called.

James saw the fist coming towards him and closed his eyes. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes and when he did he let out a gasp of wonder. He was in the sky, free falling. How high up he didn't know, nor did he care, right now he was free. The clouds brushed against his flesh, tickling him as the wind rushed through his hair. Then, he saw it. The golden glow, just like his dream, maybe it was a vision, maybe not. As the ground came back into view, he panicked. If he hit the ground at this speed he would die. He didn't know what to do, but the ground was getting closer. With a deep breathe and a look of concentration he called on his lightning. This time it answered him. The ground was closer now, but still farther than he had flashed on the night of the storm. He would wait, till he got closer, till he got in his range.

Ty looked around wildly, as did the others. There was no sign of their black haired friend anywhere. The men shrugged their shoulders before turning to Isaac and Ty.

" Looks like the brat left you, guess we'll have to take it out on you too even more." The man stated.

Ty got into a fighting stance as did Isaac, both ready to fight. As the men advanced on the, a flash of light appeared in front of them. When the light faded, a grinning James stood in front of them. Turning from the men, James grabbed Ty and Isaac and flashed away.

-Flashback-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

After that, James went on raids alone, grabbing what was needed and flashing away.

" Yo light bright, you gonna stand there daydreamin all mornin." Nicky called to the black haired wizard. " Lets go."

James growled. " Don't call me that, you mutt."

Nicky huffed in amusement. " Oh yeah real original. Call the werewolf a mutt."

The two laughed and sat down to eat. As they ate, two people walked in, their hair still wet from the shower.

" How long are you two gonna do everything together?" James asked.

The twins grinned at him. " For ever and always."

The twins were both only inches shorter than James.

" Hey Ty shouldn't you be headin to work?" James asked the boy, who looked at his watch and cursed.

As Ty leapt up to leave, an owl flew into the upper window. Everyone froze as the owl dove towards James. The owl dropped an envelope into the boy's lap and flew off.

" Since when did we get owl post?" James asked as he opened the letter.

_To: Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Address: West 34 Lane Warehouse. _

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress _

_The second page with requirements says:_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY-UNIFORM F_

_irst-year students will sets of plain work robes (black)_

_plain pointed hat (black) _

_for day pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_-COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)by Miranda GoshawkA History of Magic by Bathilda BagshotMagical Theory by Adalbert WafflingA Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungiby Phyllida SporeMagical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius JiggerFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt ScamanderThe Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protectionby Quentin Trimble_

_-OTHER EQUIPMENT1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

James dropped the letter in surprise. Red picked up the note and the twins read it before solemnly passing it to Ty. After looking at the letter, he passed it to Nicky who grinned briefly.

" So you gonna go sparkplug?" Nicky asked handing the letter back.

James shook his head. " Nah, from what the irregulars have said, the magic they do there is pretty basic. I'm better off with what I learn here and there" James stretched before frowning. " One thing gets me though…"

Ty looked at James, tearing his eyes from his watch. " Tell me later, if I don't go now I'll be late." With a nod Ty faded from sight.

James nodded stood, resealing the envelope and sending it off with the still waiting owl. " Think I'll head out for a bit, do some thinking, maybe take a job or two." James stated after the owl flew away.

As the light from James' flash faded, Nicky yawned standing up. " Well guess its just us today eh you tw…" Turning to where the twins stood, Nicky noticed that they had already split. " Oh come on I'm left with Guard duty!"

Grumbling to himself Nicky turned towards the bathrooms, hoping to catch a quick shower.

James let out a snort as he sat on the roof of Chertsey Abbey, a famous tourist spot, for both magicals and muggles, watching people move about, none noticing him.

With a glance at his watch, James stood, removed his glasses, and pulled down the black mask that sat on his head. As it covered his face, James sent a small burst of magic into it. The mask transformed slightly, first two silver lightning bolts appeared one on each side of the mask facing opposite of each other. The mask also stretched and covered his head completely, blocking his familiar mane of messy black hair from any who might recognize it. Running two fingers down the black stripes on his shirt he channeled magic, thanking Issac for the rune work sewn in the shirt, as the black slithered up and created a hood.

Pulling the hood up, he smirked behind the mask as his target came in sight. One final glance at his watch show that he had a window of thirty seconds before the muggle tour guide made their way back, and fifteen after that before the magical ones returned with they're group.

James jumped, his magic held back at the moment, the wind brushing him as he fell towards the figure below. Nearing the ground, the disguised wizard released his lightning and flashed directly behind his target. A young man no older than 27, with brown hair and eyes, his tan skin paling as he felt the displacement of air. Turning slowly, the man prepare to defend himself, but as the black and silver mask came into view, he felt a shock and the everything went black.

Soris Fellin was having a terrible week. Wanted in both the magical and muggle world, the escaped wizard attempted to meet with his contact on the black market, hoping for a way to vanish. Knowing that Knockturn Alley was off limits, he instead suggest that Chertsey Abbey was the perfect place. With plenty of tourist, he could have a hostage in case he was compromised. However upon arriving, he noticed that both tour parties were gone and that was when he his gut began screaming at him. However it was too late.

He had heard the stories, seen people in prison talk about it, but never in his life did he think he would stumble across the one they called Black Lightning. The flash of silver light in his peripheral sent a chill down his spine, which only increased when the wind brushed across it. Hoping for a chance to strike first he turn fist balled ready to punch, only to be beat to the punch literally as a lightning covered fist entered his gut.

'_Well damn!'_ He mused as his body convulsed, then it was black.

**End. Well theres chapter 2 redone. Decided not to send James To old Hoggy just yet. He'll go during 4 year instead, but don't think he wont make slight appearances in the school before then. For those of you like me, who have never been to England, or learned about history there, the Chertsey Abbey is a real historic monument. I used it because it was but in 666 A.D. **

**Also to anyone still reading, thanks it means a lot. Especially with my almost never updates. Till I get my own comp again, I cant promise frequent updates, however I shall try to put them in as often as I can. No worries on the vote, I'll still use em, just at a later time yea. For now, harem and house is put on hold. **

**Hope you guys are ready for the ride**

**Rase out**


	3. Chapter 3

LIGHTNING MAGE

CHAPTER 3

_Location: Hogwarts-Headmaster's Office_

Albus Dumbledore was a Grand Sorcerer, border line mage, that could proudly proclaim to being damn near unsurprisable. A trait he picked up when his childhood friend Grindewald turned tyrant. It was thanks to this trait that he defeated the self proclaimed Dark Lord. And yet, throughout all his years, there has always been one particular family that remained unpredictable. The **Potters**.

Know the Potter clan was well known, famous for wizards on both sides of magic, even a few in the dimly lit grey branch, yet few knew they were a Most Ancient and **Most** Noble House. Dumbledore knew however, yet no matter how many times he factored that in, either Charlus, the Head of the Family in his time, Doris, Charlus' wife, or one of the lesser wards under the Potter name would blow his plans to the wind with something he didn't count on. It was with a heavy heart that he moved himself in place to help the grieving Potter's as a way to control the Potter's.

Throughout James' years in Hogwarts, Dumbledore played proxy on the Potter seat in the Wizengamot, along with his own position as Chief Warlock. Slowly, his influence began to spread, throughout the various countries surrounding Britain, until finally after the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemorte at the hands of one year old Harry, he was given the position of Supreme Mugwump in the I.C.W.

Placing Harry in a controlled and clearly muggle environment, Dumbledore began to plan, only for the careful planning of his to fall prey to the name Potter once more when the scion of the house vanished from his relatives care. Arriving at Privet Dr., he barely curtailed the urge to curse Lily's last remaining sibling for allowing the boy to leave. Instead he gritted his teeth and left, hoping to rehash his plans when young Harry came to Hogwarts. Only to blow a hole in his wall when he received the rejection letter with its address thoroughly wipe, both magically and physically. And no matter what he tried, he couldn't recover it, almost as if it was never there.

With a sigh the wizened wizard pooped a lemon drop into his mouth and turned to his fireplace, his plans would need to be altered.

_Four and A Half Weeks Later_

The members of Sanctuary were quite busy after the Hogwarts' letter arrived. First they had Issac, their resident rune master up the wards around the warehouse. When that was finished James and Nicky took on several bounties and pulled a few hiest to increase their funding, while the twins and Isis left for France, claiming to be returning in a few weeks' and Ty... well he went to 'work', though he still wouldn't tell anyone other than Isaac what 'work' was.

So by the time September rolled around, James and Nicky were both completely exhausted. Between Ty's brutal training and the extra work load, the two were quite drained. Isaac just barely standing himself, since after completing the last rune scheme in the Sanctuary, he decided to charge it with his own special brand of magic, claiming that the shadow magic he infused with it would help conceal the building, while still allowing those in need to locate the warehouse.

And so it was quite shocking when, as Ty walked in, tired from his long day, not one, not even two, but three different birds flew into the Sanctuary. The flutter of wings woke Nicky, who's sensitive ears picked up the strange sound even in his sleep. Nicky in turn woke the sleeping lightning wielder, who lazily cracked his eyes with a small groan of annoyance.

"Wh-_yawn_-at is it now?" James questioned blinking his eyes rapidly to adjust to the light.

Nicky shook his head and shot a look at the birds, who had landed on the table a peered at them with slight amusement and annoyance. "More of those flying rats, think their here for you again?"

James stiffened slightly before sitting up and looking at the birds as Ty approached them. The first was an eagle, that was black, with a small triangle of gold on its head like a crown. This one looked at them in annoyance as it held out its leg for Ty to remove the letter, then took off without waiting for a response as soon as he did. The next one was a raven with glossy midnight blue feathers, with a single white streak around its neck and brilliant blue eyes. The third and final bird was a Parasitic Jaeger, though none of them knew that at the time. The colors this one showed was dark brown with a somewhat paler underparts, head and neck and a white wing flash. Around it's pale green eyes was several grey rings of various shades. Neither of these last two carried a letter, and yet both stood the looking at Ty in amusement as he opened the letter.

Ty shot a glance at the two bird before reading the fancy script on the paper. "Dear members of Sanctuary... quite a thing you guys are doing by the way, never thought I'd see anyone build a place for runaways, but you live and learn. Anyway, my name is Stein Vermillion. Perhaps you've heard of me, I am quite famous... well I was under a different name anyways. That is a whole other story. Any who, I am sending you this message to ask a favor. If you wish to discuss the favor tell the two birds, preferably the handsome raven..." As he said this, five eyes turned to look at the raven which puffed up its chest as if gloating, only to be pecked hard by the Jaeger.

"Bet the skua just pecked the raven didn't it...and again... and no wait it pulled ba... again." Ty smirked as the letter predicted the many hits the bird would do, even as the others began laughing. His eye twitched however, when he noticed how far down this scene whet and instead he skipped. "guessing by the amount of annoyance i put in that part, you've probably skipped to this part of the letter...'WAIT'..." The large letters caught Ty's eye just as he began to crumble it. "Sorry, but it's been a while since I could annoy the piss outta new blood. Anyway, this letter will most likely be rambling now, so go ahead and trash it... oh yea boom."

The letter exploded in his face as he read it, causing Nicky and James to laugh outrageously, while Isaac began to chuckle. Turning to the birds, Ty could see the raven preening with glee as the skua held a wing over its face.

Ty glared at the raven and partially growled. "Fine, go tell you master I agree to meet with him, here preferably." The raven tilted its head in confusion. before it began to grow in size, putting all of them on high alert.

Isaac reached a hand down, from his place on the couch and drew a quick rune on the ground with a black stick he produced from his sleeve. James shot up from his own seated position and began channeling lightning, his hair sticking up wildly as lightning began to course through his body. Nicky rolled into a crouched position, ready to jump at moments notice. Ty tensed for a moment, tapping into his own magic as a black wand appeared in his hand. Ty took a moment, the wand in his hand twitching slightly as he cast several spells on both himself and the still changing bird. Finally the bird like shape shifted to more of a human one, and finally formed a man.

The man was of decent height, at a guess, Ty would put him at 5'11" maybe 6 even. He wore black pants and a red shirt, with a large gold belt wrapped around the bottom of his shirt, four red gems firmly molded into the metal. A circular medallion of sorts hung from his neck, a black rune inscribed on the red metal. On both arms were plain gold bracers and a red and gold sheathe housed a small sword on his hip. To finish the look, he wore a red and gold cloak, hood up so that most of his dark red hair was covered. A face mask covered the bottom of his face and grey eyes stared at them in amusement.

"Well, that's quite the welcome don't you think." The man stated with a smirk, a slight pitch giving his voice a childish tone.

James let a few sparks run through his fingers as he watched Ty tense. "Who the bloody hell are you?" James growled out.

"Better yet, how'd you get through my wards? I beefed those things enough that it would take a full squad of goblins twenty minutes to get in." Isaac asked his eyebrow raised above his thin rims.

The man smiled brightly and pushed his hood back. "I am the great and powerful wizard. Known throughout time as the #1 bachelor and rated sexiest man in the last century. My name is Stein Vermillion...The MAJESTIC MASTER!" The man spun around twice, before shooting a hand into the air index finger raised while his other hand pushed his cloak open wide.

The Sanctuary members froze and blinked, each of them losing a grip on the magic the were building and almost missed the other bird shifting form.

The jaeger became a woman, standing at maybe 5'7" with raven tresses that went down to at least mid shoulder. Her eyes, an icy blue, looked upon the others in mirth. She was dressed in a dark purplish-black dress with raven hair and bottomless black eyes stepped into view. Her lips were painted with a blood red. Her skin was alabaster pale, almost wraithlike. Her dress had no sleeves, revealing her thin arms to all, a red tribal tattoo resting on her right. That markings trailed down to her hand, the points resting on the base of her fingers. Around her forehead was a garnet encrusted elven circlet made of silver. Her nails were a deep . Her breast were sizeable, not overly large but a perfect c-cup. With a vulpine smile, she stepped towards the posing man.

_smack_

The woman slapped Stein in the back of his head and scowled. "We want their help you idiot, not to scare them off."

"Ow, no need to hit me." Stein stated rubbing his head before turning to the members of sanctuary. "Sorry about the theatrics, it's been a while since I've been able to just act childish."

Stein pulled a chair from the table and sat, while the woman took her seat on the edge of the table, both sitting with the grace of royalty. Raising a brow, Stein noted that all four of the sanctuary members were still on guard, yet whatever the were gonna do was lost in their confusion. In fact, the only one that seemed to still be at ready was the blonde one known as Ty, who still had his wand gripped tightly.

"You never answered the question. How'd you get pass the wards?" Ty questioned with a slight glare aimed towards the pair.

Stein smiled. "Same way anyone else would. Your wards are good I'll give you that, some of the best I've encounter by one so young...but you seem to forget that they are intent based." The red haired man stated waving a hand, causing a miniature version of the Sanctuary to appear, with brilliant glowing lines crisscrossing around it. "Once I found the place, getting through the wards was as simple as wanting to..."

Issac frowned before stepping close to the model and studying it, ignoring the two strangers staring at him with smiles. "I see, by using dagaz in conjunction with othala instead of raidho it left a loophole in the warding matrix. Let's see if I add sowilo..." Whatever was said afterwards was unheard, because Issac pulled out a pad and pen and began muttering as he wrote things done.

"You know for someone who drained himself to exhaustion about 7 hours ago, he seem fine right now." Nicky stated while shaking his head.

James smirked. "Well you know how he is, I'd hate to see him and another rune nut in the same room." James glanced at Ty the back to their guest, before letting out a sigh and restraining his magic. "So, you got in, now how can we help you?"

"Ahh Mister Lightning or perhaps Mr. Black would be more preferred." Stein's knowing tone set off warning bells in James' head. "Nevertheless you asked a question, so I shall answer. Me and my associate are here on behalf of The Magic Circle."

Ty's brow furrowed in thought. "The Magic Circle is a muggle organization. Why are two sorceror class magi invoking their name?"

A look of surprise flashed on Stein's face as he looked at his parnter, who smiled. "I am amazed that you could grasp such a good reading on our power, not many can do that. And as for your question, well The Magic Circle is also a secret Ordre de la Magie. The muggle branch is a seperate part of us."

Ty's eyes widened as he shot a look at Issac, who froze in his rune schematics. "What do you want with us, last I checked we were under the radar of the Magi Orders."

"You are and you aren't." The soft voice of the woman echoed out. "First allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elain De Mortell I am a Sorceress for the Order. As of right now, Sanctuary is considered a neutral ground, just as you wanted it...however, there have been many eyes looking into the activities of the Sanctuary."

Tyson Sanctuary ne Rellwood, disowned and orphaned at the age of 4. Stayed in the Windygrove orphanage until the age of seven when he ran away. Stayed on the move for a year before he met Issac Sanctuary. A year later they began the Sanctuary. Lives in Sanctuary headquarters and works as a substitute teacher at Sunny Forest Elemetary. Mystic class enchanter with skills in conjuration."

James and Nicky blinked, looked at each other, then looked at Ty who smirked at them, before looking back at each other and nodding. _'That's his big secret job, he's dead after this is over. Made us think it was something classified.'_

"Next is Issac Sanctuary ne Fletch, ran away and was disowned at the age of 6. Stayed on the run for a year before meeting up with Tyson. Lives in Sanctuary headquartes and works as a Warder for both Sanctuary and several dwarf clans in the Lower Republic. High affinity for runecraft and known Umbramancer."

Ty nodded at the information as both James and Nicky stared at Issac in awe. "Sounds about right, I wonder where you got you information however, its insanely accurate."

"Probably an Ariolus. Someone in the High Order must be a seer, not surprising all things considered." Issac stated, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Stein nodded in amusement. "Quite correct, you guys are well informed for ones so young." Stein looked to Elain and nodded, recieving one in return, before the raven haired woman continued.

"Next is Isis Báthory-Sanctuary of the Colony Beaumont. Ran away from her father Micheal Báthory when she was being sold as a slave at the age of 7, where she quickly joined the Sanctuary. After drifting around for a few months, she settled down in the Sanctuary Headquarters. At age 10 she travelled to Magical France where she met up with a veela colony and became a ward of the Beaumont Colony. Currently unemployed, though she is known to be a Magical Ambassador for between the Beaumont Colony, the Báthory, and the Sanctuary. Rising Enchantress with an affinity towards Nox Magia. Well versed in anima magi."

"You know, it's kind of thrillin to hear this stuff comin from someone else ya." Nicky stated with a toothy smile. "Makes us sound way more badass than we are."

James resisted the urge to slap Nicky as his eyes narrowed. "Shut it flea bait. This is all good and everything, but you ahven't told us what you want." Sparks coming to his eyes and hair again.

"James!" Ty's harsh call echoed loudly in the warehouse. "That's enough."

James opened his mouth to speak... "You don't get it do you James. _'sigh'_ We were gonna start your lessons soon anyway." Issac interrupted, his cyan eyes peering into James' emerald. "The Magical World is governed by seven different organizations. The first and most well known is the I.C.W, headed by the Supreme Mugwump. After them comes His Majesty's Knights and the Holy Crusaders. Both muggle organizations charged with monitoring and hunting wizards who commit heinous crimes."

Then you have the Guarda il cielo, The Heaven's Watch who govern magical creatures. Not much is known about them, only that they're one of the Tre Famiglie di Sangue. Let's see there's also the Grand Ordre des Magi, who govern magical humans and magically aware muggles. As for the last two, I'm a bit skeptical about them, cause they are known as the Master's of Life and Death. No one has seen either, it's just that the titles have been passed down throughout the ages."

Stein blinked twice then smiled. "You are quite informed, moreso than anyone in the Order thought. I'm tempted to belive you've had contact with your own Ariolus, however, we've been monitoring all of the known Ariolus, so that shouldn't be possible."

Ty's eyes narrowed at what he could only guess was a warning. "We keep our ears to the ground, and Sanctuary has plenty of contacts." Ty turned to James. "Now you see what the problem is...two sorcerer class magi are invoking the name of one of the Five Orders. If this is what I think it is, then our peaceful lives may be over."

James tilted his head. "You mean to say that compared to whatever these guys want our life is peaceful."

"Exactly, whatever the Order wants is sure to put the Sanctuary under a red light." Ty nodded as he explained. "And if that's the case, then I must ask, what is it you two want?"

Elain closed her eyes for a minute and sighed, when they opened, they were glowing a vibrant red. _**"To the members of Sanctuary... Given through Elain De Mortell... Approach the light to save the dark or enter the dark to save the light. A choice must be made by the light, a path must be carved by the shadow. A door may lead the lightning to the realm of infinity and a door may lead the dog to the real of kings, but only the blood angel may open the door and only the two winds may revel the truth."**_**  
**

**=====LIGHTNING SHALL STRIKE TWICE======================================================================**

**Alright another chapter down, and the plot thickens... Yes hogwarts will play a role, no i didn't mention the organizations just cause, they will play a major role as well. Short chapter i know, but i wanted to end here. **

**Anyway translations brought by google so here they are**

**Ordre de la Magie- French for Order of Magic**

**Umbramancer- Latin for Shadowmancer**

**Ariolus- Latin for Seer**

**Tre Famiglie di Sangue- Italian for Three Blood Families**

**Grand Ordre des Magi- French for Grand Order of Magi**

**Next chapter will bring the girls back in, then a timeskip, also I'll go over the power ranking schedule.**

**Until Next Time**

** RASE OUT**


End file.
